


Impulse Problem

by honestgrins



Series: Challenge Accepted [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 - Season 4: Caroline refuses to let Klaus's actions go without consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse Problem

She glanced back to Tyler's huddled form, finally sleeping without any fitful movement. Turning into a wolf was bad enough for his energy level, and the emotional exhaustion must have overwhelmed him entirely. She hadn't expected to be able to leave his side for a week, but Caroline's own energy was buzzing with rage.

Her boyfriend, who just lost his pack and his mother, carried that weight all on his own. He was drowning in the guilt, and Caroline couldn't stand it anymore. Tyler might have made some stupid decisions, but he was the one to kill all those people. Like they were nothing to him. That didn't settle well with Caroline, and she was just angry enough to do something about it.

Hopeful that Tyler would be able to sleep through the night, Caroline crept out of the Lockwood Mansion. She considered calling Stefan, but his own drama with Elena would likely take precedence over her need to bash in the Original Hybrid's head. Instead, she flashed over to the Mikaelson home.

She found the place to be empty, immediately grateful that Rebekah was probably gloating with Kol at her apartment. Unfortunately, that meant Klaus was also out. "That's okay," she muttered to herself as she strode into the museum-like entry, "I can wait."

* * *

Klaus would never argue that he has an impulse problem, but he was surprised at how impatient he was to grow the Hunter's Mark on the little Gilbert's arm. He supposed it might have something to do with his failed hybrid experiment and needing a new project, but he was never one for introspection. After a thousand years, that kind of self-psychology would likely turn a man mad. He preferred to take each day as it would come.

He made his way into his lonely home, only to find that a certain blonde awaited him. If the angry huffs and mutters he heard coming from his studio were anything to go by, Caroline was poised for a fight. His good day was about to get better, despite the barbs he'd likely have to bear. Her eyes were so lovely when impassioned, even by ire.

When he finally opened the door to his studio, however, that ire was directed onto him in full force. The blonde was settled in a chair, with a pile of sketches in her lap. He knew they were his sketches of her, and Klaus figured it best to tread carefully lest she destroy them in a fit. "Hello, Caroline."

"You ruin everything," she spat out, her angry glare fixed on him. "You ruin everything and everyone around you, and for what?"

Expression darkening, Klaus walked toward her threateningly. He crowded into her space, staring down at her. "I only ruin that which does not fit my goals," he answered lowly. "I thought you'd be glad that I rid my hybrids of their commitment to me. After all, you helped in their plan to break the sire bond."

"You killed them," Caroline accused sharply. Still, she did not rise from her seat. "You killed them in cold blood for wanting to be free, and then you killed Tyler's mother in further retaliation. What's the point, Klaus? So everyone could be as miserable as you?"

"Tyler must know there are consequences to his actions, and going against me is a grave crime," Klaus responded, lightly adding, "Pun not intended."

Narrowing her eyes at his cavalier attitude toward the deaths of 13 people, Caroline shook her head in exasperation. "You wanted to punish him because you could, to assert whatever little power you had to convince yourself that you weren't bested by a teenager," she said, contempt clear in her tone. Finally standing with no concern of Klaus's personal space, Caroline stared him down. "He is devastated, because he feels every one of those brutal, unnecessary deaths on his conscience."

"He should," Klaus yelled right in her face, all composure lost. "They would still be alive had he not designed an elaborate plot to destroy me. I would have given them everything, to lead the strongest faction of creatures in this world."

"They would still be alive had you not killed them," Caroline shouted back. Taking a deep breath, she tried to remain poised. She lowered her voice and said, "Tyler blames himself, and you don't even care about these lives you took. Tell me again how you wanted to be a leader."

The challenge in her statement prickled at Klaus, but she pushed him out of the way before he could respond. At the door, though, she turned back. "I have to get back to my boyfriend, since I'm the only person he has left," she said venomously. "Next time you want to ruin his life, I guess you'll have to kill me."

With that, she flashed out of the house altogether.

Still fuming, Klaus noticed the sketches from her lap scattered around the floor. She was either confident he couldn't bring himself to kill her, or she was pushed so far to the brink that she wouldn't put it past him to do so. Either way, the idea of hurting her in any real fashion disturbed him greatly.

Neither one of them knew that he would indeed bite her in the not too distant future. That impulse problem would only get worse, leaving Klaus with the terrible reality that he might be the one to kill Caroline after all.


End file.
